staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
07 lutego 1992
TP1 8.00 Dzień dobry - poranny magazyn rozmaitości 9.00 Wiadomości poranne 9.10 Domowe przedszkole 9.35 "Kret gwiazdą filmową" - film animowany prod. czecho-słowackiej 10.00 Szkoła dla rodziców - Porady lekarza i psychologa 10.25 "Bill Cosby Show" - serial prod. USA 10.50 Wiadomości 15.30 Uniwersytet nauczycielski: "Ojczyzna - polszczyzna" i "O poezji z... " 16.00 Studio 7 proponuje 16.10 Kino Teleferii: "Małe, złote słonko" - film prod. czechosłowackiej. cz. 2 16.40 Teleferie: Konkursowe Studio Festiwalowe XIII Ogólnopolskiego Festiwalu Filmów dla Dzieci w quizowej relacji 17.15 Teleexpress 17.35 Prawo prawa 17.45 Loża - mag. teatralny 18.10 "Bill Cosby Show" (27) - serial prod. USA 18.35 Raport 19.00 Reflex - program publicystyczny 19.15 Dobranoc: "Bouli" 19.30 Wiadomości 20.05 "Szpieg doskonały" (4) - serial sensacyjny prod. angielskiej 21.00 Polskie ZOO 21.15 Zespół Publicystyki "Zapis" przedstawia... 21.55 Rock w Rio, cz. 4 - ostatni koncert wielkiego festiwalu rock i pop - Rio de Janeiro 1991 22.55 Wiadomości wieczorne 23.15 Wieczór konesera: "Kwiaty jego życia" - film fab. prod. australijskiej (1983) 0.45 Jutro w programie TP2 7.30 Panorama 7.35 Rano 8.00 Gazeta domowa 8.10 Telewizja biznes 8.35 "Lucky Luke" (22) - serial animowany produkcji francuskiej 9.00 Świat kobiet - magazyn 9.25 Pokolenia (59) - serial produkcji USA 9.45 Rano 10.00 CNN - Headline News 10.10 Język angielski (47) Ferie z Dwójką do 16.25 15.00 Powitanie 15.05 "Lucky Luke" (22) - serial animowany produkcji francuskiej 15.35 Historia cyrku (10) 16.05 Droga do Albertville 16.25 Program dnia 16.30 Panorama 16.40 Pokolenia (59) - serial produkcji USA 17.05 Archiwum Neptuna Programy regionalne do 21.00 (program ze Szczecina) 17.35 Pro Arte - pomorski magazyn kulturalny pod redakcją Małgorzaty Prokop i Ireneusza Paczkowskiego 18.00 Kronika 18.20 Spotkanie z premierem Olszewskim 18.45 Junior Miks - program Jarosława Dobrzyńskiego i Sylwestra Kowalskiego 19.00 Reklama z prezentem 19.10 Odra - Dunaj - felieton Ryszarda Stefanowicza 19.20 Szczecińscy olimpijczycy - cz. I 19.30 Trans World Sport - cz. I 19.55 Moda i styl - program Jarosława Dobrzyńskiego i Sylwestra Kowalskiego 20.10 Szczecińscy olimpijczycy - cz. II 20.20 Trans World Sport - cz. II 20.50 Szczecińscy olimpijczycy - cz. III 21.00 Panorama 21.25 Sport 21.35 "Parnel" (1): "Spotkanie" - serial prod. angielskiej (Serial 4 odc.) 22.25 Złych na was ześlę aniołów - film dokumentalny 23.30 Koncert Lionela Richie - Rotterdam 1987 - przebojowa trasa znakomitego piosenkarza 24.00 Panorama 0.10 Program na sobotę TP Szczecin 17.35 Pro Arte - pomorski magazyn kulturalny pod redakcją Małgorzaty Prokop i Ireneusza Paczkowskiego 18.00 Kronika 18.20 Spotkanie z premierem Olszewskim 18.45 Junior Miks - program Jarosława Dobrzyńskiego i Sylwestra Kowalskiego 19.00 Reklama z prezentem 19.10 Odra - Dunaj - felieton Ryszarda Stefanowicza 19.20 Szczecińscy olimpijczycy - cz. I 19.30 Trans World Sport - cz. I 19.55 Moda i styl - program Jarosława Dobrzyńskiego i Sylwestra Kowalskiego 20.10 Szczecińscy olimpijczycy - cz. II 20.20 Trans World Sport - cz. II 20.50 Szczecińscy olimpijczycy - cz. III ScreenSport 8.00 Amerykańskie muskuły 8.30 Wyścigi samochodowe na lodzie 9.30 Droga do Albertville 10.30 Amerykańskie muskuły 11.00 Jeździectwo - show z Frankfurtu 12.00 Hokej na lodzie, Szwecja - Kanada, mecz w Sztokholmie 17.00 Narciarstwo, slalom gigant, Telluride, Kolorado 17.30 Pilote - belgijski mag. sportów motorowych 18.00 Narciarstwo - przegląd tygodnia 19.00 Akcja NBA 1992 19.30 Go - sporty motorowe na świecie 20.30 Hokej na lodzie, Czecho-Słowacja - Kanada 22.00 Gillette World Sports Special - magazyn 22.30 Koszykówka NBA 24.00 Boks MTV 7.00 Awake on the Wildside - przeboje na dzień dobry 10.00 Teledyski prezentuje Paul King 13.00 Teledyski prezentuje Simone 16.00 MTV's Greatest Hits - największe przeboje Phila Collinsa 17.00 The MTV Coca-Cola Report - inform. muz. 17.15 MTV News at Night - informacje muz., wywiady z artystami 17.45 3 from 1 - trzy wybrane teledyski 18.00 MTV Prime - najnowsze teledyski, wschodzące gwiazdy 19.00 Yo! MTV Raps Today - rap show, Dial MTV - widzowie wybierają 5 najlepszych teledysków 20.00 Teledyski na życzenie prezentuje Ray Cokes 22.00 MTV's Greatest Hits (cd.) 23.00 The MTV Coca-Cola Report - informacje muz. 23.15 MTV at athe Movies - informator filmowy 23.30 MTV News at Night - informacje muz., wywiady z artystami 23.45 3 from 1 - trzy wybrane teledyski 24.00 MTV's Post Modern - znane utwory, popularhi wykonawcy 1.00 Teledyski prezentuje Kristiane Backer 3.00 Night Videos - muzyka nocą Sky One 7.00 The DJ Kat Show - progr. dla dzieci 9.40 Mrs Pepperpot - ser. rysunkowy 9.55 Playabout - progr. dla dzieci 10.10 Filmy rysunkowe 10.30 What a Country - ser. obycz. 11.00 Maude - ser. komed. 11.30 The Young Doctors - ser. 12.30 The Young and the Restless - ser. 13.30 Barnaby Jones - ser. detekt. 14.30 Another WorId - ser. 15.20 Santa Barbara - ser. obycz. 16.45 The DJ Kat Show - progr. dla dzieci 18.00 Diffrent Strokes - ser. obycz. 18.30 Bewitched - ser. komediowy o czarownicy 19.00 Facts of Life - ser. 19.30 Candid Camera - podpatrzone ukrytą kamerą 20.00 Love at First Sight - telezabawa 20.30 Parker Lewis Can't Lose - ser. 21.00 Serial telewizyjny 22.00 Hunter - ser. krym. 23.00 WWF - supergwiazdy wolnej amerykanki 24.00 Kino grozy 2.00 Telegazeta